


Смелое решение (Courageous Proposal)

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1990s, Any Two Guys, Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Modern Era, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Министр принимает смелое решение. (По мотивам цитаты из канона: «При всём уважении, господин министр, если вы намереваетесь совершить подобную глупость, хотя бы не совершайте её таким глупым образом»/"With respect Minister, if you must do this damn silly thing, don't do it in this damn silly way")
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 3





	1. (Хамфри)

**Author's Note:**

> Весьма фанонный и мелодраматический текст; модерн АУ (точнее, как мне представляется, середина или конец 1990-х); текст по форме стилизован под дневниковые записи вроде тех, что встречаются в новеллизации канона (которая мне очень нравится).

_[Из личных записей сэра Хамфри Эплби]_

Сегодня перенёс, возможно, худшие минуты в своей жизни. Едва справился с приступом панической атаки. Хорошо, что таблетки были со мной.

Боже, если от стыда действительно можно было бы провалиться сквозь землю!

Но напишу обо всём по порядку — говорят, это помогает успокоиться.

Хэкер _[по какой-то одному ему известной причине сэр Хамфри в своих личных записях избегал называть Джима Хэкера по имени — даже после того, как они значительно сблизились и стали любовниками — прим.]_ сделал предложение. У меня было с некоторых пор недоброе предчувствие. Зная его склонность к сентиментальной чепухе, я подозревал, что подобная мысль может его посетить, но надеялся, у него хватит ума не устраивать шоу… Хотя бы не перед таким количеством свидетелей! Что ж, я ошибся. Скандал не разразился лишь чудом. Таков, впрочем, обычный результат идей и планов Хэкера: мучительная и неприятная для всех (исключая его самого) ситуация. Он сам, разумеется, до сих пор считает свою идею весьма удачной, и не понимает, из-за чего я «устроил переполох» (его слова). Невероятно _[клякса]_ Просто не верится!

Мы ужинали в *. Ничего выдающегося, карта вин терпимо посредственная. Ресторан выбирал он, я никогда не бывал там прежде и вряд ли захочу отужинать там в будущем — принимая во внимание устроенное сегодня представление.

У него даже не хватило терпения дождаться, когда я закончу с десертом. Собственно, я и попробовать его не успел, потому что Хэкер вдруг оказался возле моего стула и, как он наверняка считал, галантно преклонил передо мной колено. Я как можно холоднее поинтересовался, что он, по его мнению, делает.

«Стараюсь быть романтичным», — последовал ответ.

Он попытался взять меня за руку. Естественно, я ему не позволил и велел прекратить этот нонсенс сию же секунду.

К этому моменту на нас уже таращились из-за соседних столиков. (А может быть, мне только казалось, будто я чувствую на себе взгляды — Хэкер своим поведением на публике так часто заставлял меня волноваться, что мои нервы теперь совершенно никуда не годятся).

Тут же из ниоткуда возник метрдотель и, вежливо, но строго обратившись к Хэкеру, спросил, всё ли у джентльмена в порядке. Прежде чем Хэкер ляпнул в ответ какую-нибудь глупость _[т.е правду — прим.]_ я ответил, что всё абсолютно в порядке, лучше и быть не может, просто «джентльмен» уронил на пол вилку. Хэкер наконец соизволил подняться с колен и вернуться за стол (пусть и с крайне недовольным видом), метрдотель исчез, отдав распоряжение симпатичному официанту принести новый столовый прибор, а люди в зале перестали глазеть на нас. Катастрофа миновала, но меня трясло ещё добрую четверть часа. Страшно представить, к каким последствиям могла привести выходка Хэкера, доведи он её до конца…

Остаток трапезы прошёл без каких-либо эксцессов и в полной тишине. Позже, дома, за закрытыми дверями (за весь обратный путь мы не обменялись ни единым словом), Хэкер вдруг упрекнул меня _[дважды подчёркнуто]_ в равнодушии и даже бесчувственности. Подумать только! Иногда мне кажется, что _[неразборчиво, зачёркнуто]_

_[Следует заметить, что повторное предложение, последовавшее тем же вечером, но в более приватной обстановке — и уже после того, как была сделана вышеприведённая запись, сэр Хамфри принял с куда большей благосклонностью, чем можно было бы предположить — прим.]_


	2. (Джим)

_[Из дневника Джима Хэкера]_

Я совсем не хотел расстраивать Хамфри… Но его может расстроить что угодно, любая мелочь! Мне-то казалось, он уже вполне привык ко мне и к нашим отношениям, что тоже хочет, пользуясь расхожим выражением, «перейти на следующий уровень»: перестать прятаться самому и скрывать меня...

Не думал, что банальнейшее клише: романтический ужин и бархатный футляр с кольцом могут так его напугать. Пришлось быстро всё свернуть и молча смотреть, как он запивает вином горсть своих транквилизаторов (надо сказать, эта его мнительность и привычка закидываться таблетками из-за любой мелочи доводят меня буквально до белого каления _[вряд ли Хэкер действительно имел в виду «буквально» — прим.]_ ).

Мы добрались домой, и не успел я завести разговор о произошедшем — надо же было понять, почему он не в духе, как Хамфри удалился к себе со своим обычным видом надменного патриция. Но дверью не хлопнул, и я счёл это добрым знаком и намёком на то, что он всё-таки хочет, чтобы я пошёл за ним мириться.

С трудом выждав около получаса (у меня ведь тоже есть гордость!), я заварил чай и заглянул к нему в кабинет. Хамфри что-то писал и зачёркивал в своём ежедневнике, но при моём появлении захлопнул его, едва ли дописав строчку, и запер в ящик стола. Я просто молча поставил поднос с чайной парой и тарелкой бисквитного печенья перед ним на стол, он — так же молча — взял чашку, но даже не посмотрел на меня.

Мы оба молчали, и это становилось, на мой взгляд, просто смешно. Я великодушно решил сделать ещё один шаг к примирению: знаю уже, что по-другому с Хампи никогда ничего не получится. Я объявил (каким же самовлюблённым ослом я был!), что прощаю его.

Хамфри поднял ко мне прямо-таки изумлённое лицо. Я счёл нужным успокаивающе добавить что-то вроде « всё в порядке, я совсем не сержусь». К моему удивлению, эти слова оказали вовсе не тот эффект, на который я рассчитывал: вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться, мой Хамфри только ещё ниже опустил голову, и я увидел, как в чашку упала слеза, за ней вторая, следом ещё и ещё.

Это было уже выше моих сил: Хамфри совсем меня измучил — да и себя тоже... В ту же секунду я — второй раз за этот злосчастный вечер — бросился перед ним на колени, схватил его руки… Не припомню, что именно я говорил... Умолял его простить меня, вероятно… потому что в конце концов я был вознаграждён его тихими несмелыми «да».

Окончательно мы помирились уже в постели.

**Author's Note:**

> фанарт на похожую тему (не иллюстрация)  
> http://fav.me/d7bmav7


End file.
